


Subdued

by Flxmed_Phoenix



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Tadashi Hamada, Drama, F/M, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flxmed_Phoenix/pseuds/Flxmed_Phoenix
Summary: Tadashi Hamada has everything he needs in his life. A kind spirit and a job in San Fransokyo’s highest tech company. But when he meets bright yet bemused Eva Rousseau who’s given up on life and love, he’s surprised by his loneliness and for the first time notices a hole in his own heart that is filled with the broken pieces of Eva’s. But does Eva need Tadashi more than he needs her? And will he get to her on time?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is my first time writing on this website so please bare with me. I've been having this story idea for a couple of months now.  
> Anyways enough from me. I hope you enjoy this story.

Tadashi

It was the beginning of the lifeless month of November and the rain gave it’s all in the city of San Fransokyo.

A sigh escaped his lips as Tadashi entered his apartment. He has been working late again. Exhaustion over taking him as he tottered towards his book shelf, his hand going past his various awards and photographs grabbing a book to tranquilize his overloaded mind. There were pictures frames of his friends standing outside the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology, one taken after his graduation, and some family pictures.

He placed the book down on the nightstand in his bedroom, and peeled his blazer off before hanging it up.  After changing into his night clothes, he plopped onto his bed and started his book. He always wanted to read a mystery novel since loved the tension that built up in the stories.  There was nothing but silence in the room and his steady breaths alongside the soft sound of the raindrops making contact on the floor outside. But as Tadashi’s eyes flickered across the words on the page, his mind wondered elsewhere.

After getting a job in a huge tech company in the heart of San Fransokyo, due to people recognizing his invention of a healthcare robot at the age of 18, Tadashi had to move to get his own place. He had been living alone for the past 2-3 years and was content with his life. However, his aunt has been pestering him about dating. In all honesty he is not too fond about getting into a relationship. All the women he ‘dated’ seems the same. Their personalities did not really stand out to him much. Finding a lover wasn’t really a priority in his life anyways. He considered that he’ll find someone someday and let fate do its job.

After finishing the first couple of chapter of the story, he ran a hand through his raven hair and placed the book on the night stand.  Feeling more relaxed and eyes felling heavy, he drifted into slumber.

 

Eva

It wasn’t a busy week for Eva since she barely had any clients. Currently she was working on editing a photograph she took yesterday for a front-page fashion magazine while the smell of lavender lingered in the air from the vase decorating the desk top. After completing this, she will be free for the week end.

But being the submissive and quiet character that she is, she spends most of her free time alone.

Since she only lived in San Fransokyo for almost 3 years, Eva would normally explore the city or go shopping. But because of the rain, she planned on staying at home away from the wet atmosphere outside. Growing up in Seattle, there was not major difference in climate in San Fransokyo which was one perks of living there and the beautiful views the city provides is simply blissful and calmed her agitated mind. On top of that the job availability is tremendously high which made it easier to find the job she is working in now and find a one-bedroom apartment for herself.

After finishing her editing, she emailed the photograph to her manager. Her jade eyes glances at the clock which read 10:20. As there was nothing else she could do she decided to call it in for the night. She swung her side bag onto her shoulder and as soon as she left the building, she immediately opened her navy umbrella and strolled through the busy streets with her head down, not making eye contact with anyone.


	2. What a shock!

Tadashi

It was a cold morning and the clock read 7:30am which meant half the city was till sleeping and only a few lights were shining through the windows. The sky was still a turquoise color and was heavily clouded.

Gingerly, Tadashi lifted his eyelids rubbing the sleep away in his eyes. His hand trying to locate his digital alarm clock while his eyes are still half lidded. After doing so he lifted the heavy comforter and swung his legs to the edge of the bed.  Sliding his feet across the wooden floor, he made his way to the bathroom.

To say that he disliked his job would be a lie. He’s always loved inventing new things that could change the world. He may not be as gifted as his brother, who started collage at the age of 14 and already having a career at 19, but he was still extremely intelligent. Getting the job that he has now was not easy, but all the hard work was worth it, and his Aunt couldn’t be prouder.  But not a day would pass where he wouldn’t think about his parents. He always admired them greatly especially his father; his father was the one that got him into robotics in the first place.

He made his way back to the bedroom to change into his work clothes then walked to his kitchen while doing his tie. He chose to eat something light for breakfast since he wasn’t too hungry. He really did miss having meals with his family and his Aunt Cass’s cooking.

After getting ready completely, Tadashi checked his watch which read 8:30. It normally took him at least 15 minutes to drive to work. During his journey, he thought about his latest invention that he built recently: a smart wrist band that is designed for the elderly, it reminds them of their daily schedule like when to take pills or meal times. And he added a flashing light and a small buzzer which meant the blind and deaf could use it at ease as well. It soon became so popular that one of the most renowned tech magazine asked to have a front cover picture, which Tadashi gladly accepted. Only he had to take his own professional photos which was a small problem.

Soon his work place came into view and he parked his car in the large car park.  He made his way into the entrance of the large circular building. Inside the entrance there were marble flooring that was so polished, you could almost see your own reflection. And the walls were plain white with some framed paintings.

“Good morning Mr Hamada!” a woman behind the reception in the lobby chirped

“Good Morning” Tadashi replied with a charming smile before scanning his ID card in the card reader which caused the glass barrier to open. Soon a man who looks to be in his mid-30s approached Tadashi.  He lifted his spectacles with one finger and smiled sticking his hand out for a handshake which Tadashi accepted greeting him good morning.

They made their way to the elevator carrying the conversation with them. The doors opened with a _ding_ and they soon talked about Tadashi’s latest invention and him explaining his small problem on not knowing a photographer to take pictures for the magazine.  The man gave him a look and said “I might have a solution to your problem. My cousin works in a photography business and they do things like this”

This made Tadashi’s face lit up a bit.

Eva

The weekend came and gone fast but for Eva it felt like forever. Staying at home for two whole days was not a good idea. It was drizzling when she made her way to work and the city’s rush hour was starting fast.

Eventually she made it inside, taking off her grey coat and made her way to her work station which was near the corner away from a lot of people.

As she paced to her space a blond woman with blue eyes who looks to be at her 40s with a wide grin came to her. “Eva, how was your weekend sugar!” she says through her smile. Her voice was very bubbly and full of life. Eva gave her a small tender smile back replying with “it was fine but staying at home wasn’t really fun. Thank you for asking Rosella.” Rosella was like the sunshine of Eva’s life. She was the one of her only friends she had. They may not be the closet of friends, but she would always manage to thaw Eva’s cold days when she needed it

“Oh, I forgot to mention, Sara was calling you” Sara was the women who oversaw giving out the jobs when there was a new client. After saying their goodbyes Eva left for Sara’s office. The hallways where quiet and narrow. Finally, when she made it she placed her hand on the cold door handle. For some reason she felt tingly inside her stomach about this one client.

 

************

“I have to work where?” Eva’s voice was airy, and she was slightly pale by what she had heard. Sara nodded and said “Yes, they said the needed a photographer to take pictures of their invention for a magazine.” Normally anyone would get a bit excited if they would work in such a huge company. But not Eva. She tucks her hair behind her ear and shifts her eyes to the floor. This was way out of her comfort zone. She always found it hard to talk to new people but talking to people with high intelligent is probably even worse.

Her mind was spinning with various thoughts and questions. But it all came into one conclusion.

“Alright, I’ll do it” 

Sara smiles and wrote on a pink sticky note when and what time to go there by and handed it to her.

On the way home, Eva couldn’t stop thinking about her decision. What did she just get herself into? She looked up at the huge building she must go to tomorrow. It was a complex architecture shape with glass all over. There were people coming in and out of the revolving doors. With a long sigh she walks off into the busy streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I think this chapter is kind of dry. But I tried. I might edit it later though. Any feedback?


	3. First meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really go over this chapter properly so it might be a bit crappy. i just wanted to upload it as soon as lol. So I'll have to edit that later. Normally as soon as I put up a chapter I start the next chapter straight away but I didn't with this one.

Eva:  
It was a heavy morning for Eva. She was drowned by the thought of anything that could go wrong that day. She decided to take the trolleybus since she didn’t want to go through the outstretched walking distance. While she was on her seat, she couldn’t sit still. She kept fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Her facial expression read panic and her eyes kept darting at different things. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she made it to her destination.   
Once she got off she tried several attempts to calm herself. Once she cleared her mind she dusted her skirt she made her way in. Inside was much bigger than she thought it will be. There were buzzes of people muttering but it all was just a blur to Eva as she made her way to the reception. The woman behind had short brown hair that went up to her ear and wore glasses with black cat eyes frames.   
She looked up to see Eva standing in front of her and smiled. “Hi, how can I help you” her voice was soothing and calmed Eva down a little. “I’m here for this” she hands the printed email to the woman “ah yes!” she types something on the computer before saying “on the 13th floor there would be someone waiting for you there.” Eva murmurs a thank you which was hardly audible but enough for the woman to hear.  
She made her way in front of the elevator and waited. Next to her was a woman who had a white shirt on with a black blazer and skirt that went up to her knees that hugs her thighs tightly. She was on the phone talking rather rapidly and a bit loader than necessary which made it hard to make out anything she was saying. She looked like she was panicking. Damn is everyone here like this? Once they were inside the elevator she lowered her voice, but it still sounded like she was squawking.   
As the elevator got closer to the 13th floor, Eva’s anxiety escalated. She just wanted to get this over with, so she can go home. Finally, the doors opened, and Eva could have sworn she felt her stomach just drop. She started to bite the corner of her lip so hard that there was a slight pain.   
As she roamed through the halls she was grateful that there were several people around to kill the intense silence but at the same time annoyed that she had no idea who to go to. Shouldn’t there be someone waiting for her? She didn’t have to worry about that since she noticed someone approaching her. It was a man who was tall and slender. He had warm brown eyes and neat black hair. His face was long and had large jaws. He wore a black blazer with matching pants on top of a white shirt which was crisp clean and to top it off he had a maroon tie.   
He had a warm smile and stuck out his hand then said “you must be the photographer. I’m Tadashi Hamada.” His voice was deep and smooth like honey. Eva accepted his hand. “Eva Rousseau” the hand shake was firm and quick. The man named a Tadashi led her to a room that was empty with wooden flooring and had a widow that covered a whole wall. Outside provided a beautiful view of the city. It looked more colorful because of autumn seasons which meant a lot of colorful leaves sprinkled on the sidewalk. Behind was a white background and, what seems to be, a watch holder made of mahogany wood and around was a grey wrist band that had black strip in the center. It looked like a Fit-bit but bigger.   
Tadashi noticed her perplexed expression and explained what is was. “It’s going to help a lot of people” he added at the end. Eva simply smiled. Even though they’ve just known each other she could tell that he was a considerate man that was passionate about helping others  
“So, shall we get started”   
Eva jumped out of her thoughts and nodded quickly  
*******  
Tadashi observed Eva as she took the photos from different angles and the way her copper hair swayed as she moved. He realized she didn’t say much when she came in apart from telling him her name and her voice was so soft.  
“Are these okay?” she asked tilted her camera, so he could see.   
“They’re perfect!” he exclaims  
“Okay, after editing I should be done by Friday and I’ll email them to you.”   
Tadashi lead her to the exit and thanked her. After one last handshake she walked off to her work place to start editing.


	4. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was kind of late. Sorry about that but there's always something popping up and whenever I do have the chance to write, I get distracted.

**Tadashi**

(4 months later)

Winter season was ending soon, and the weather started to become warmer now. Flowers buds were starting to bloom displaying a vibrant presentation along the side of the sakura trees. The air itself felt more fresh and crispy and nature was just waiting to burst its colors.

The sunlight flooded the room and shined like a halo through the beige curtain of Tadashi Hamada’s room. It was a peaceful Sunday morning with the birds chirping and the faint sound of the wind whistling. The city itself was less busy since not a lot of people worked on Sundays, Tadashi being one of them. Which meant he could go to his favorite place. The library.

He always enjoyed going to the library and always wanted to go with someone, but his friends don’t live very close by to go with him all the time and his brother was not even an option.

He planned on reading a different genre this time; something that’ll intrigued him into something new.

As he stepped outside the sunlight kissed his cheeks and enhanced his brown eyes. The faint sweet aroma of cherry blossoms hovered in the (almost) spring air and the low breeze caused the petals to brush against each other.

Finally, he made it in front of the library. The building itself was long but wasn’t very tall. Even from the outside you can see the bookshelves that went on for miles. As he stepped in he was immediately welcomed by the sweet odor of old books that went up his nostrils that smelled slightly smoky.  There were a few college students dotted here and there on the desk and a few people near the bookshelves but other than that it was quite empty. His footsteps echoed in the larger silent building. It was hard not to marvel the astonishing amounts of books there were and the carvings on the wooden bookshelves.

He made his way to the second floor where more books were kept and went for the classic books. His eyes ran through the many books titles that were on the bookshelf: from Dickens to Jane Austen there were a variety to choose but he didn’t know what to start with. Soon the corner of his eyes caught a woman standing next to him. She was reading the back of a book and had auburn hair that went up to her shoulders and dark green eyes. She wore simple clothing with not a lot of color. Tadashi feels as though he has seen this woman before, but his mind couldn’t pinpoint who she was. She wasn’t a long distant family of friend. Soon her eyes lifted from the book and to him which made him jump by her sudden movement. Now he could see her face properly he could see that there was small dark circle under her eyes and she looked slightly pale.

“Oh God sorry for staring” Tadashi internally panicked at his action. The woman gave him a reassuring look. “it’s okay” her voice sounded brittle like glass. There was a pause until “have we met before? Sorry I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere” the woman simply shrugged her shoulders. There was another pause until there was a mumble something that sounded like “Mr. Hamada” “What?” the woman turned her head sharply “sorry I’m thinking out loud. I don’t normally do that, but I feel like I _have_ seen you before. One of your inventions went on a magazine am I correct?” Then it hit him “right, then you must be the photographer…...Eva? right?” the woman nodded her head.  

“So, you come here often?” Tadashi asked. The woman just shook her head. There were a lot of pauses between the two and the woman didn’t talk much. Whenever Tadashi would start a conversation, she would give him simple answered and wouldn’t talk until he said something else.

…. Until she finally asked something herself

“So, you like classic book too?”

She was silently watching Tadashi looking for a book to read. Tadashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Actually, this is my first time getting into it and I don’t really know where to start” this made Eva’s eyes run through the various books until she took one out and handed it to him. It was a thick book with a cardboard cover.

“Start off with this. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did” her soft voice came back again, and she left without another thought. Tadashi observed her as she glides down the spiral stairs. Trying to get over the strange behavior he had just encountered he looked back to the book. It seemed interesting and if Eva liked it maybe he would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I really don't know how to end this chapter off, but hope this was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be nice to get feedback from you all. How was it so far? Thanks for reading!   
> Instagram:@flxmed_phoenix


End file.
